


We'll Be Counting Stars

by sweetjamielee



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetjamielee/pseuds/sweetjamielee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalicia by numbers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Green Beer & Kisses 2014: The [Totally Not] Annual femslash_today Porn Battle](http://femslash-today.livejournal.com/589698.html). Prompt: counting

_Ten._  
  
Minutes Alicia had resisted texting Kalinda tonight, false starts and stops, before submitting to the inevitable and hitting send.  
  
 _Nine._  
  
Freckles Kalinda has discovered on Alicia’s collarbone; the ones that stop seeming airbrushed at a few inches away.  
  
 _Eight._  
  
Collective missed calls on their phones, as far-away and forgotten as, in these moments, the past seems to be.  
  
 _Seven._  
  
Hundreds of dollars Kalinda has lost by being here for over an hour, focusing the precise, methodical, sometimes audacious and usually unconventional attentions to Alicia’s body that she usually gives to her work.  
  
 _Six._  
  
The hour Kalinda will leave in the morning, Alicia too exhausted to wake to the kiss pressed against her temple.  
  
 _Five._  
  
Nights they’ve stolen since running into each other for the first time in nearly a year; Kalinda with absolutely nothing left to lose, Alicia faux-indifferent (but behind her hard eyes a desperation for something _real_ , something to break the surface and warm the icy depths. Kalinda saw it; obliged.).  
  
 _Four._  
  
Times Kalinda’s name begins to leave Alicia’s lips; Kalinda never lets her finish the word.  
  
 _Three._  
  
Climaxes Kalinda has brought her to tonight (so far). She is as relentless in her lust as the devotion that Alicia still has yet to discover.  
  
 _Two._  
  
Beats before Alicia can breathe after taking Kalinda’s hair down for the first time, feeling as if she has plunged headfirst into the mysteries of the universe and in some sort of strange paradox found clarity between dark strands of midnight black.  
  
 _One._  
  
Person Kalinda has killed to protect Alicia, the memory of it burned away like the heat of the sun with Alicia’s glorious smile, shining down between her parted thighs to the woman who rests between.  
  
 _Zero._  
  
Regrets.


End file.
